A shaped charge may be understood to be a device having an explosive charge shaped to focus the effect of an explosive's energy. The shaped charge may be of a shape having a cavity therein, which is opposite the initiation train. If the cavity does not contain a liner, such may be referred to as an unlined shaped charge. Alternatively, if the cavity does contain a liner, such may be referred to as a lined shaped charge.
Conventional lined shaped charges are constructed with a charge casing, a hollow conical liner within the case, and the explosive charge positioned between the liner and case. A detonator is activated to initiate the explosive material to generate a detonation wave. This wave collapses and compresses the liner to form a high velocity jet and a slower moving slug as known to the art. The jet properties depend on the charge shape, the energy released, the liner mass and the liner composition.
U.S. Statutory Invention Registration No. H1216 in the name of Vigil et al., which published Aug. 3, 1993, discloses a linear shaped charge with rectangular shape. Due to the oblong configuration thereof, such may not be well suited for applications such as a warhead, which may better have a cylindrical configuration to better facilitate use with rockets, missiles, torpedoes and other self-propelled bombs.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0075888 in the name of Yang et al., which published Apr. 13, 2006, discloses a radial linear shaped charge pipe cutter. Thus, the jet disclosed therein appears to travel radially rather than axially, and does not appear capable of forming an annular ring shaped cut pattern.
While the above appear to contribute to the art of explosive devices, there is still a need for improvement. It is an object of the present invention to improve upon the art of explosive devices by providing an annular shaped linear shaped charge to form an elongated explosively formed annular ring shaped projectile, which may be used as a cutting tool to form an annular ring shaped cut pattern in a structure.